The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 22
meanwhile Hook and Igthorn make it safely back to the pirate ship but have a caught cold from swimming so their minons Smee and Toadwart stick thermomitors in their mouths and wrap bundles on their heads and let them sit in a bucket of hot water and the Crocodile is diappointed that his prey escaped so he swims around the pirate ship waiting for them to appear in deck licking his hungry lips but since they dont he swims back to Crocodile Creek and Hook and Igthorn sit in the hot water bucket cold and sick Captain Hook curse that Peter Pan making a fool out of me Duke Igthorn dont feel bad Hook this is not the first time i was humilated but on the times i was humilated i did not get sick but Hook and Igthorn sneeze achoo Captain Hook oh my head Duke Igthorn not only did we catch a cold but we got headaches too but were lucky to be alive but they hear maerring on the door Duke Igthorn ah what is that infernal noise Captain Hook lets turn it off and they walk near the door that Smee and Toadwart are hammering a sign that says do not disturb Hot Kettle Pirate a pirates life is a wonderful hot water Mr Smee Mr Smee shh Toadwart quiet Mr Smee the poor captain has a splitting headache we mustnt annoy him Toadwart so please keep the noise down Dukies not feeling good either but Hook and Igthorn pop out the door and get hit by the hammer and fall back into the buckets unconsence and Smee and Toadwart enter the cabin and close the door behind them Toadwart i guess we better check on our bosses i hope theyre feeling better Mr Smee lets look Toadwart and he sees a smile on Hooks face Mr Smee well Captain its nice to see you smiling again Toadwart Dukie i hope youre feeling well Mr Smee things back to good old days when we were living the healthy normal life scuttling ships slitting throats oh Captain why dont we put to sea again Toadwart and Toadies heard about trouble on the island women trouble to exact Mr Smee its what the cook told me that the first mate told him that here Pan has banished Tinkerbell and they pour too much hot water into the buckets causing them to burn Captain Hook woah Duke Igthorn ah and Hook grabs Smee and Igthorn chokes Toadwart by his neck Captain Hook why you blithering imbasoul Duke Igthorn i ll squeese your neck for this Toadwart wait a minute did you guys say Pan has banished Tinkerbell Mr Smee why yes we did Captain Hook but why Duke Igthorn what was the reason for that Mr Smee it was on the count if Wendy sir Tink try to do her in Toadwart Tink tried to kill her out of anger and jealousy Captain Hook well well Duke Igthorn hmm i think we have an idea Mr Smee thats why we oughta leave this aint no place for a discipble pirate Captain Hook thats it Smee thats it Mr Smee im glad you agree Captain Captain Hook quick me coat me best dress coat Mr Smee aye aye sir and he puts on the coat and hat Duke Igthorn and Toadwart fetch my armor Toadwart you got it Dukie and Toadwart places the armor on Igthorn Captain Hook ah yes a jealous female can be tricked into anything my case of hooks Mr Smee aye aye sir here you are a sir most golden masterpeice and Hook puts on his golden hook and slips a ring on it Duke Igthorn ah those are nice looking hooks and the rings are pretty anyhow if we impress the pixie and convence her that we are eager to help her get rid of Wendy she ll reveal Pans secret hidding place Mr Smee that hidding place is establish maze Toadwart and ill set our courses but Hook hangs Smee by his pants with his hook and Igthorn grabs Toadwart by the back of his shirt Captain Hook and where do you think you are going Mr Smee to tell the boys we sailed through the tide but Hook sheaks his head uh ah Captain Hook you will go ashore pick up Tinkerbell and bring her to us and he drops Smee and screams bloody murder understand Mr Smee aye aye sir Duke Igthorn and you Toadwart go with him and make sure he does not screw up got it Toadwart Toadie wont fail the misson and Toadwart jumps in the rowboat with Smee and they paddle to shore Category:Peter Pan Parts